


Work Out for Me

by Thegoblinking



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But unfortunately I lost my mind so the characters are losing there's too, F/M, Happy Ending, I thought this story was gonna be happy, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kids getting tortured, M/M, Matt and Pete are besties, Mind Control, Peter is an over protective mama!, Steve is a proud grandma!, They are still in love with each other, Tony hates Wade, Wade and Peter are divorced, Wade and Peter have 4 kids, Wade spoils his babies, brain washing, i think, okay im done, reference to powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoblinking/pseuds/Thegoblinking
Summary: so this story is jumping around everywhere





	1. Come Back

Chapter 1

 

Wade and I thought we were in love. We honestly truly did. We were so different, but still the same. He was funny and new how to make serious situations not as bad as we made them.

 

Then we mutually agreed that we weren't made for each other, so we got a divorce. He moved out of Manhattan, but still pays most of the house bills since it's his house. Wade did a lot of things a married man doesn't do like womanize and mess with other people. We were young so of course he wouldn't be faithful. Now that we're older, I'm 36 and Wade is 40, not that 36 is old. I still look great. But now that we're older, we regret even going all the way across the country just to get married. But we don't regret having our two beautiful children.

 

We were on and off for a long time, in which we ended up having two more kids, Bernard Anthony who we call Benny, and Peter Benjamin Wilson, but we call him PJ because, why not?

 

Wade ended up leaving anyway after a huge fight that I can't even remember. But he comes and visits the kids every couple weeks, spoils them with gifts and other things. Then the worst part about this, he puts money into my bank account and sends me flowers. The last night he's in town he always takes me out on lavish dates. I hate it, but I also love it at the same time. I'm still in love with Wade, but I can't risk our relationship like I did around the time when I had PJ and Benny.

 

"Dad!" I heard Will yell. He ran down the stairs, his messy wavy blonde hair in his face and his brown eyes shining, he's also 10 years old. Will inherited this British accent that I had, which is weird. I guess I get that from being around Jarvis 24/7 as a kid. "When is Papa getting here?"

 

"Um, I don't know. Maybe if you be patient he'll come. Tell Ava and Benny and PJ to come down, breakfast is almost ready." I answered, ruffling his hair. Will acted just like his father. Loud, impatient, sarcastic, but at other times he acts like me. Smart. They both love chimichangas and other Mexican foods.

 

My only daughter, Ava walked down the stairs with PJ and Benny. Ava had my brown hair and Wade's blue eyes. She was calm for the most part, though her anger could get the best of her. She gets that from my father. She's 9 years old.

 

Benny doesn't look like me or Wade. He looks exactly like my pops, except for his blue eyes. Benny is a...creepy 6 year old. He doesn't cry when he gets hurt or when he's upset. He likes to read books and isn't a fan of sports like his brothers. He likes robots and science and supernatural things. Very advanced for someone his age.

 

Then last but not least, PJ. PJ looks exactly like me, from his wavy hair to the brown eyes. He's around the pre-school age, 4. PJ wants to do a lot of things by himself, like use a metal fork and feed himself and jump off of the stair balcony. And as much as I want to see my son as a little independent baby, I don't wanna let him hurt himself. He LOVES rough housing with Will and Ava. Since he's still young, his personality isn't really stable. He's still a kid.

 

They ate their breakfast, then I heard my door get burst down. Everyone jumped, and I grabbed my web shooters. Then I saw a familiar red and black sweatshirt and hello kitty baseball cap. "Papa!" Ava yelled, running to him.

 

"Papa!" Will yelled, running after her. Benny squealed happily, and PJ just kept saying "papa" while jumping towards him.

 

"My amigos!" Wade yelled. I smiled a bit at the sight of him and the kids. If he was good at one thing, he was good at being a good father. Wade looked up at me and smirked. "My my. What do we have here?"

 

"A man with 4 kids trying to figure out why his baby's father broke down the door." I answered. Wade sat on the kitchen table and put PJ on his lap. "Get off my table."

 

"I'm here because more work is coming back here, and I'm moving back to Manhattan. I want to be as close to my kids as possible. The problem is, I don't wanna buy another house."

 

"Then stay in an apartment."

 

Wade laughed. "That's a knee slapper there Petey! I'm moving back in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Did you guys like this? I just gave up on fighting for you, because 1, it was taking too long, and 2, I didn't feel like doing it. Besides, the OC's, which are the kids, were gonna be featured in that story, but only for a bit. But if you're wondering who you can think of when you think of the kids, then I'm gonna tell you. That sentence didn't make sense but go with it.

Will-Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Played Ferb in Phineas and Ferb when he did talk, and played that kid in Nanny McPhee)

Ava-AJ Milchalka (Plays Stevonnie in Steve Universe)

Benny-Andy Biersack (The lead singer of black veil brides, but picture him as a 6 year old weird kid)

PJ-Joe Keery (Plays Steve in Stranger Things) or Dylan O'Brien (that one gay dude on Teen Wolf. I don't watch Teen Wolf tho so I wouldn't know) So, I cant pick between those two. They both remind me so much of Andrew Garfield. But if push came to shove, I'd rather have Dylan O'Brien.

 

 

 

 


	2. Holding on to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .mouth orgasm.

Chapter 2

 

Peter looked at me like I was fucking crazy. Well he always looks at me like that, but this look was worse. "You're really moving back in Papa?!" PJ yelled, jumping in my lap happily. Damn this kid was the cutest little thing you done ever did see.  


"If you're dad says it's okay. But do we really listen to Daddy?" I asked.

 

"Kids, go play outside." Peter told them, glaring at me as he did. He was gonna start an argument. Hey, might as well get it out of his system before I move back in. PJ jumped off my lap and ran after Will and Benny and Ava. Once we heard the door close, Peter crossed his arms and exhaled angrily at me. "Does Shiklah know?"

 

"Know what? That I have 4 kids with an incredibly stunning man or that I have sex with that stunning man every few months?" I asked, smiling. I'm still in love with Peter, that's a no brainer right there. I still fuck him like I love him. "She knows one out of the two Mr. Parker."

 

"Does she know you're here?" Peter asked.

 

"Yeah. She kicked me out. Didn't you hear the news?"

 

"She divorced you, didn't she?" Shiklah is the Queen of the Undead. Also my almost ex-wife. She hates my kids and Peter, and LOVES Dracula. So much that they're getting married in a couple months. They were dating while were married. I guess I kinda deserve it, I **_was_** fucking Spidey behind her back. "I'm sorry Wade."

 

"It's  okay. I let her keep the house and my stuff is being shipped here since this was my other address. Believe me, I don't wanna be here."

 

(W: This is why Spidey divorced you. You lie too much!)

 

{Y: And you cheat.}

 

"I'm just here to be with my kids. I'm waiting on some houses to open up, then I'll be outta here faster then you can say chimichanga."

 

"I'm happy you're here too, Wade. I feel bad for basically sabotaging your marriage anyway." Peter said, walking over to me. He gave me a hug that was friendly, but still loving at the same time.

 

"That was nowhere near a marriage. Don't worry about it." I hugged him back, my hands going to his butt. Peter jolted and broke the hug. "Sorry Pete."

 

"It's okay. Do you mind watching the kids? I'm going out with a friend tonight-"

 

"Is it Harry?"

 

"And MJ. It's her birthday and we just wanna go to Olive Garden for a little bit." I hate Harry, hell he hates me. When Pete and I were married, he always made me look like a bad person, like I didn't feel like that in the first place.

 

"Yeah I'll watch after the demons."

 

"Didn't you date a demon?"

 

"Not the point."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Okay, Wade the food is in the fridge, PJ's sippy cups are all clean, make sure Will takes a Zyrtec before he goes to bed, Ava needs to have the air in her room turned up a little bit more, Benny likes to have a chapter of Harry Potter read to him-"

 

"Peter, go. I got this." I said, pushing him out the door. Man this kid worries way too much about these kids.

 

"Okay okay. Hey guys, be good. No foolishness, and the house better be in one piece."

 

"Bye Dad!" I slammed the door in Peter's face, and locked it so he couldn't come back in and yell at me.

 

"Alright kids! Put on ya boots because guess where we're going?" I yelled happily.

 

"The museum?" Will groaned.

 

"What? No! Beat up bad guys at the one. The only! Sister Margaret's! You guys haven't been there in a long time, but since Daddy's gone, you can now! Sounds fun right?" The kids laughed and their eyes lit up. They grabbed their coats and boots, and ran to the door anxiously waiting.

 

"Papa what's taking so long?" Benny asked.

 

"I'm looking for your dad's keys. Didn't he used to keep them next to the window?" I asked.

 

"You don't remember? When you crashed the car with me and Ava and Benny in the car and he went on this rant and said never again in his life will he ever trust you again with us? So he moved them." Will answered. I almost forgot about that.

 

(W: Yeah, you almost got your kids killed.)

 

{Y: Why the fuck did Pete even trust you with these kids}

 

"Well, we can walk. It's not that far." And that's what we did. It was so fucking cold. Though I should be used to it because I grew up in Canada half my life, still sucks. I burst the door down to Sister Margaret's, and wobbled in there like a radioactive zombie.

 

"JESUS CHRIST WEASEL! GIVE ME A HEATER!" I yelled as the kids giggled. I was holding them all because they refused to walk, it was cold, and they're all spoiled children that are also stubborn.

 

"Wade! You're back in town and you brought the little mutant rascals with you." Weasel said, amused.

 

"Hi Uncle Weasel!" The kids yelled. They jumped off my back and ran around the bar, talking to their favorite bikers and mercenaries. Weasel gave me a bottle of beer and leaned on the bar table.

 

"So, where's Pete?"

 

"Out with his boyfriend and the red head in the comics that was supposed to be his love interest." I answered. "MJ they call her."

 

"Who's the boyfriend?" Weasel asked.

 

"Harry Osborn. That rich kid that's IN LOVE with Peter. Sabotaged our marriage."

 

"That's tragic, but that marriage was fucked from the beginning. The fuck was Pete's problem back then, marrying somebody that looks like Freddy Krueger and Ryan Reynold's love child?"

 

"That'll do." My phone started to ring, the ring tone being "Ms. New Booty". "Ugh!" I groaned, knowing exactly who it was. "HEY EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

 

The place went dead quiet. I motioned for Benny to get next to me and made him snore. "Hello?"

 

"Hey Wade, I'm just calling to check up on you guys." Peter said.

 

"Yeah I just put Benny to bed." I whispered.

 

"Okay. I might be coming home late. MJ stole a ketchup bottle-"

 

"Hey Wilson!" Mary Jane yelled.

 

"Hey MJ!" I yelled back.

 

"And now we're being questioned by security."

 

"Ooh, my Spidey is a lil bad ass. I'll talk to you later."

 

"Alright bye." I hung up and slipped Benny a $20 bill into his shirt pocket.

 

"Good job buddy." I whispered.

 

"Thanks Papa."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

(Peter POV)

 

I hung my phone up and leaned against the wall of the police station. "Pete, are you really that nervous?" Harry asked. "They're probably just gonna fine us."

 

"I'm not worried about this I'm worried about the kids. I've never left them at the house with Wade. When they visited him, they always had Weasel or Aunt May with them." I explained.

 

"I wouldn't trust Wade. He's a lunatic, he has guns, he knows how to use them. They were better off at your parents' place. But why is he here?" I blushed and scratched the back of neck.

 

"Uh, he's moving back in." Silence fell between us.

 

"Are you crazy Pete?"

 

"It's his house, Harry. I'm technically just a tenant. Besides, he just finalized his divorce and he needs a place to stay." Harry scoffed and shook his head disapprovingly.

 

"How you know he's not just here to break your heart again? When has he ever been there for your kids? Other people raised them. I raised them, Matt raised them, Tony raised them. And what has Wade done, give them expensive gifts to make up for his absence?" Harry asked. He always did this and I'm really getting sick of it.

 

"Wade pays for their housing, their schooling, food! Yeah I wish he could be involved in their lives more but he can't. I appreciate you helping out but you will _**NEVER EVER** _ get the title of 'papa' in my kids' lives. They know who their father is, you're just simply Uncle Harry. Nothing more, nothing less." Harry was about to say something, but Mary Jane walked out with a small piece of paper and looking relieved.

 

"I only had to pay a fine thank God!" Mary Jane yelled. I guess she noticed the tension between me and Harry because she raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you two?"

 

"Wade is moving back in with him." Mary Jane's eyes lit up.

 

"Really?!" Wade and her are drinking buddies. Hell MJ likes Wade more than me.

 

"Until he can get a house close by. Besides, he doesn't even want to stay with me."  I muttered the last part. I get it, Harry likes me, but he doesn't have to knock the father of my children for not being there. Wade admitted to me a long time ago that he wishes he could be closer to the kids and be there for him. He already feels like an asshole for making me take care of 4 mentally unstable kids by myself. And to be honest, it's none of Harry's business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

(Wade POV)

 

We managed to get home before Spidey, and decided to make him some hot chocolate. The kids put on their favorite pair of onesies, and I did the same because I look smoking hot in a onesie. "So what does Daddy like on his hot chocolate?" I asked, setting the white mug that said "World's Best Gay Dad" with rainbow stripes on it, down on the stove and poured the shit in.

 

"Ooh! He likes whipped cream," Ava said, grabbing the whip cream.

 

"And he likes shredded chocolate," Benny said, grabbing a plastic bag that was filled with shredded chocolate.

 

"Chocolate cigars!" PJ yelled, handing me the tin can full of chocolate cigars. "Caramel!"

 

"And this stuff." Will said, reaching behind the fridge and grabbing a red and blue flask. PETER FUCKING PARKER DRINKS?! THIS IS GOLD!

 

"Oh no! Petey drinks?!" I laughed. "Your dad is such a rebel. Okay, Avengers assemble!...the chocolate beverage!"

 

"Yes sir Mr. Fury!" Ah I love my kids.

 

After 10 minutes of spilling alcohol and whipped cream, we finally finished. Peter walked in right then and there. "Hey Parker! You in the mood for a mouth orgasm?" I called.

 

"What's an orgasm?" Will asked. Peter ran in with a scared look on his face, then he saw the mug in my hand.

 

"Look what we made you Daddy!" Ava yelled, hugging his legs. I bowed in front of Pete and held the cup up.

 

"For the lovely Prince." Peter giggled and took the mug out of my hands, and took a sip out of the drink.

"Huh, this is pretty good."

 

"YES!" I cheered, giving the kids all high fives. "We did it! You know what this means. Celebratory bedtime!"

 

(Peter POV)

 

"You know what this means. Celebratory bedtime!" Wade yelled, picking Benny and PJ up and chasing Ava and Will to his room. I smiled at the cute moment and put my mug down.

 

I told Harry that he could do it.

 


	3. Ice Cream and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now can we get ice cream?"

Chapter 3

I woke up with a pounding headache that next morning. I looked at my alarm clock, and it was...9:00?!

  
I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower and put on an old black button up, black pants, and combat boots. I didn't bother with my hair, Jameson is just gonna have to deal with it.

  
"WILLIE! AVA! BENNY!" I yelled, banging on their doors. I opened their doors and realized that they were all gone.

  
I ran downstairs to see Wade sitting in that dumb red and black suit that he loved, feet on the table, reading a newspaper, and coffee in his hand.

  
"Hey Spidey."

  
"Where are my kids?" I asked frantically. "Did they eat breakfast? Did Will take his medicine? Ava, did she get that homework done? DO THEY HAVE THEIR LUNCH?!"

  
"Calm down Pete, I did all of that for you."

  
"But you can't cook."

  
"We went to McDonald's on our way. I didn't want to wake you up because you're a bitch in the morning, so I just dropped them off. Ava did her homework, I gave Will his medicine, and around lunch time I'm gonna drop some food off."

  
I sighed and sat down in front Wade, banging my head on the table. "I've never been late like this. You're a life saver."

  
"I know. I know. I take my rewards in checks." Wade said quietly. "Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired."

  
"Are you sure, you seemed kinda mad when you came back last night."

  
I knew I could pour my feelings out to Wade. Every time something happened between me and Harry or Logan or Matt, I would always tell him because he's so easy to talk to. But what happened with Harry last night, I couldn't explain.

  
Harry did have some points, but he was wrong.

  
"No. There was just a little argument between me and Harry."

  
"Oh! It was about me not being there for the kids." Wade said kinda harshly.

  
"How did you know?" Wade sighed and put his newspaper down, along with his feet and scooted over to me.

  
"That's what you and your little fuck buddy always fight about. Oh yeah, I went through your phone last night."

  
"Wade!" I yelled, punching his shoulder.

  
"It was going off way too much!" Wade yelled back. "Why is he even in our business?"

  
"Because he's Harry and that's what he does. He's just trying to make sure I'm safe."

  
My watch beeped, interrupting the conversation. "Ooh, I gotta get to work."

  
"Okay. I'll drive you. I got my license back." Wade said, showing off the ID. He got it taken away after the...never mind.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jameson. I got your coffee." I said, not looking at him but at my phone.

  
"Where have you been Parker?! We have newspapers to make!" Jameson yelled.

  
"Getting your coffee sir." I answered.

  
"Is that sass I'm hearing?!" I cleared my throat and put his coffee on his desk, then went to my own.

  
I stared at all the pictures on my desk. There was one where the kids and I went to Disney World, and collage, but more like 4 pictures in one frame of their baby pictures.

  
Wade was in all 4.

  
Now that I look at it, my kids grew up so fast. Will's hair was super curly in his baby pictures, until it straightened a little as he got older.

  
And Ava was starting to look more and more like Wade's mom as she got older. Speaking of his mom, I have a picture of her in a small frame next to my desktop.

Benny and PJ are still growing, so they look kind of the same. But my babies are growing up way too fast.

  
It feels like just yesterday I was getting my abdomen cut open and holding a baby covered in random fluids from my stomach, and now they're walking and talking and doing homework.

  
But I digress.

  
I went back to work, then went on my lunch break. MJ and I were going out for lunch because that's what we housewives do.

  
I ordered a strawberry salad and iced tea, MJ ordered some tacos and sweet tea.

  
"Have you talked to Harold?" MJ asked.

  
"Not since the fight. He texted me last night, and Wade went through them."

  
"You know why he's doing that right?" MJ asked.

  
"No. Why?" MJ moved close and started to whisper to me.

  
"Wade likes you, and I know you like him back."

  
"I can't do that to my kids MJ."

  
"Got dammit Peter. You two had an affair and managed to keep that away from the kids."

  
"Why would put my kids in that situation? I know what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't-"

"You couldn't what? Control yourself? Because you love Wade Wilson." MJ smirked in victory as I blushed in embarrassment.

  
"So what? Of course I have feelings for my ex husband. I just wanna start over, try again. Be a happy family." I said. "But we can't."

  
"Yes you can. All you gotta do is start over. Act like the accident didn't happen, act like nothing happened."

  
"I can't forget about the accident MJ. My kids were almost killed. Hell, Wade was almost killed. I can't trust Wade behind the wheel of a car. I barely trust him with anything." I laughed a little bit. "You should've seen me today. I was holding on to the car seat for dear life."

  
"Hey Peter." I heard a voice behind me say. I looked back and saw Harry. "Can we talk?" He asked, his voice almost pleading.

  
"Y-Yeah. Be right back." I muttered. Harry led me out to the back of the restaurant and into an alley way.

  
"What's up?" I asked.

  
"I just wanted to apologize for every thing I said last night. I just care about you and those kids. Wade doesn't deserve to be a father, but he is. And I'll just have to accept that."

  
I smiled and hugged Harry. "I accept your apology."

  
"Thanks Pete." Harry whispered. We let go and I knew Harry was up to something. "Can I try something?"

"What-" He cut me off with a soft kiss. I was shocked and didn't kiss back. I couldn't. I didn't want this. I pushed Harry off me into a pile of trash cans.

  
"Pete."

  
"I have to go. I'll see you later." I said frantically. I ran off, bumping into some trash cans. I texted MJ to pay for the food, and bring my stuff back for me.

  
I worked my ass off when I got back to work. I had to keep my mind off the kiss.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
When I got home, Wade was sitting on the couch helping Ava with her homework.

  
"Oh! So 4 times 2 is 8 plus 4 is 12!"

  
"Yup. Good job Princess." Wade said, kissing her forehead. Ava giggled and ran to me to give me a hug.

  
"Look Daddy! I did it!" Ava yelled, giving me the piece of paper, which had a 86 B on it, written in blue.

  
Ava isn't really the type of person to be great in math. She struggles with it. "Oh Ava, I'm so proud of you!" I kissed her cheek. Ava ran upstairs to show off her grade.

  
"I'm taking us out for ice cream. To celebrate." Wade said.

  
"Okay. Good." I whispered.

  
"You okay?" Wade asked.

  
"Yeah. I'm fine." My shook as I told that bold face lie.

  
"Tell me." His voice sent shivers up my spine.

  
"H-Harry, kissed me." I muttered. "He wanted to apologize for what he said and, he kissed me."

  
"Did you kiss back?"

  
"No! Because I couldn't do that to somebody I care about."

  
"Who is it this time? Johnny?" Wade chuckled.

  
"No. Never mind." I walked past Wade, but he grabbed my arm and swung me around, putting rough lips on mine.

  
I kissed back, much to my own surprise. My arms went around his neck, and Wade's hands went to my hips. He picked my thighs up and wrapped them around his waist, just like he used to.

  
Then I realized I can't do this. We can't do this.

  
"Wade." I whispered, letting go. "We can't."

  
"Yeah. I understand. Totally uncalled for." He put me down and laughed nervously. "So. Ice cream."

  
"Yeah. I'll go get the kids." I ran upstairs and saw three boys outside of the bathroom, banging on the door.

  
"AVA OPEN THE DOOR!" Will yelled, almost kicking the door in.

  
"Ava! Ava!" PJ yelled, banging his head on the door. Benny was trying to pick the lock, but wasn't getting anywhere.

  
"What's going on?" I asked.

  
"Locked! Ava! Crying!" PJ cried. He loved his sister to death and hated seeing her upset.

  
"Okay baby, stop banging your head on the door. Will, stop yelling at her. Benny, don't pick the lock. I'll talk to her. Go downstairs and wait for us."

  
"Yes sir." They said before walking downstairs.

  
"Ava?" I called, knocking on the door. I heard her tiny sniffles. "Princess, can I come in?"

  
"No." I grabbed an old credit card and slipped it through the crack of the door, opening it myself. "I said no!"

  
"What's wrong?" She whimpered. I knew that whimper. She doesn't want Wade to leave.

  
"I'm scared Papa is gonna leave again. I only did good on the test for him. What am I supposed to do when he leaves again?"

  
"Who told you that Papa was gonna leave?"

  
"Will and Benny." I honestly hate it when Will does that to Ava. He's close to Wade too and hates it when he leaves, but I guess his way of dealing with that is teasing his sister.

  
"Look, when Papa gets his own house-"

  
"I don't want him too though!" Ava cried. "All my friends' parents are living together. Why can't mine be?"

  
"I can't give you that answer, baby." I whispered.

  
"Hey you two, what's taking so long?" Wade asked. "Come on Av, we're going out for ice cream! I'll get your favorite."

  
"Papa. Can you stay here forever?" Ava asked.

  
"Of-"

  
"Wade." I cut him off before he could say anything else. "She wants you to stay in the house forever."

  
Wade's smile dropped. He picked Ava up, and wiped the remaining tears away "I can't make that decision right now, darling. In the meantime, we're gonna get ice cream and make you feel better. Let's celebrate that good grade."

  
"Okay." Wade smiled at her. Ava jumped out of his arms and ran downstairs.

  
"Thanks Wade." I said, hugging him. I could take care of three boys, but that little girl is a handful.

  
"That's my daughter, I'm supposed to make her feel better. Don't thank me." Wade said, hugging back slightly. "Now can we get ice cream?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah we can get ice cream."


	4. What's so Good About Picking up the Pieces?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess who is gonna pick up the pieces?"

Chapter 4

  
"I slept like a baby last night!" I yelled, stretching as I walked into the kitchen. The smell of Aunt Jemima pancakes filled my nostrils. Ahh the best type of pancakes.

  
"Woah! What the fuck is he doing here?!" None other than, Tony Stark. Fuck me with 4 chopsticks on Chinese New Year.

  
{Y: Did he get shorter?}

  
"Sup Mr. Stark? You look...the same." I laughed nervously. I looked at Spidey and he mouthed "I'm sorry" as he put my cup of coffee in front of me.

  
"And you're still annoying as ever." Tony retorted.

  
"Where's the cap?"

  
"None of your business, Deadpool." Tony basically sang, since the kids were walking in.

  
"Pops." Peter sang. "Dad couldn't be here, he had a meeting. Sorry Wade, I know how much you miss him."

  
"I'll be alright."

  
"Hi Grandpa. Hi Papa." Will greeted, sitting next to him at the small table.

  
"Hey Willie, how you been soldier?" Tony asked.

  
"Junior, where's Ava and the other two?" I looked back and noticed the rest of them weren't walking behind him.

  
"Please for the love of God don't call him that." Tony said, a disgusted look on his face.

  
"Um, they're coming. I guess I just woke up earlier."

  
"Ugh, William, you really need to comb your hair in the morning. You look ridiculous with a bed head." Peter groaned, running his fingers through Will's wavy and wild hair.

  
"You need to cut it." Tony teased.

  
"I like it like this Grandpa!" Will yelled.

  
"Yeah I like it too. It shows character. He doesn't look like those army boys that have theirs cut in buzzcuts and shit." Tony glared at me for disagreeing with him. This dude thought I was really afraid of him. See, back in the day I was, but now I couldn't give a shit.

  
"So, getting ringworms is having character?" Tony asked, crossing his arms.

  
"If he takes care of it he won't get ringworms, Stark."

  
"I don't like your attitude, Wilson." Tony said standing up.

  
"I don't like you at all, Anthony." I stood up too.

  
(Peter POV)

  
"Papa, are you two gonna start fighting?" Will asked, scared to death.

  
"Hey! Both of you, calm down!" I yelled, sitting them both back down.

  
"I gotta go anyway. I'll see you later, for lunch, right?"

  
"Definitely. Bye Dad." Tony kissed Peter's cheek before walking out. "Wade, did you really have to argue with him?"

  
"He ain't my father-in-law. He hasn't been for years. I don't owe him any type of respect. I got what I wanted."

  
"Wade, he's older than you. Have you ever heard about respecting your elders?"

  
"No. Respect is earned not given. I respected him, for a long time actually. Once I started to date his baby boy, he got a stick implanted into his anus."

  
"You remember when he found out I was pregnant?" Wade laughed loudly.

  
"What was Grandpa's reaction?" Will asked, his eyes glowing.

  
(10 Years Ago)

  
"Peter! Where did the pregnancy test come from?" Pops yelled from the bathroom.

  
"Nowhere, Pops!" I lied.

  
"Tell him." Wade muttered.

  
"I can't."

  
"Yes you can. I'll take the blame just tell him. If you don't I will." I bit my lip. "You can do it."

  
"Okay." I whispered. Wade pecked a kiss at my lips. Dad walked out of the bathroom and stared daggers into me. "Papa, I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

  
"...Excuse me?" Dad laughed. "You're joking right?"

  
"No. We're not." Wade said.

  
"PETER!" Dad boomed, shaking the house. "YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

(Back to the present)

  
"And then Granddad walked in and tried to break it up and tried to get Tony to stop yelling." Wade laughed. "Steve was scared shitless, Peter was yelling, Tony was trying to yell louder, I was out of it." He sighed and smiled warmly at the memory. I did too.

  
"But when Bruce and Vision cut out a kid with curly blonde hair and big light brown eyes, we put our differences aside...for 20 minutes until we had to figure out a name."

  
"What did Dad want to name him again?" I asked.

  
"Uh...Stanley! He wanted to name you Stanley, and I went off!"

  
(10 years ago)

  
"His name ain't gonna be Wade Jr.!" Tony yelled.

  
"His name ain't gonna be Stanley!" Wade yelled back.

  
I looked down at my kid, who was sleeping through the noise. "Lord give me the strength." I whispered.

  
"Excuse me Mr. Wilson." Jarvis said.

  
"Jarvis we went over this." Wade said, cutting him off.

  
"Excuse me, Dope ass fresh prince; we need you to sign the birth certificate."

  
"Will." I blurted out.

  
"What?" Dad and Wade said in unison.

  
"William. That's gonna be his name."

  
(Back to Present)

  
"Oh! You named me after Will Smith?" Will asked.

  
"Damn straight." Wade laughed.

  
"Cool!" Will ran out of the kitchen to gloat to his siblings about how he got his name.

  
Those were the days when Wade and I actually cared about each other. We really thought we were in love then.

  
"Whatcha thinking about, Pete?" Wade asked, knocking me out of my own mind.

  
"When we were young and dumb. Thinking we could get married just because I was pregnant." I laughed.

  
"Yeah. I really did care about you though. I guess not to the point where I could stay committed to marriage. I was so selfish back then. I didn't think how badly this would affect you and the kids. I'm sorry Peter." He pulled my chair closer to him.

  
"It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago." Wade stared at my lips for a long time. He started to lean closer and closer, me doing the same. And we kissed. Wade pulled me closer to him, where I could sit on his lap.

  
These weren't one of these "I wanna fuck you" kisses. It was a slow and passionate kiss.

  
We let go after a while. "So...what does this mean?" Wade asked. I got scared so I fell out of his lap. "Peter are you okay?!"

  
"Uh, I have to go to the store. I'll be right back." I said scooting away and practically running to the door.

  
"Peter, what the fuck? The cabinets are full."

  
"I have to get batteries." I lied again. I needed my parents right now.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
I basically ran into the tower searching for my parents. "Jarvis, where are Steve and Tony?" I asked.

  
"We're right here Pete. What's wrong?" Dad asked, grabbing my hand and sitting me down.

  
"It's about Wade."

  
"What did the bastard do this time?!" Pops yelled.

  
"Tony, calm down. What happened?"

  
"We kissed...for the second time this month." I muttered, covering my flustered face. "But the kisses weren't lust filled. It was like, he was trying to tell me that he loved-"

  
"I know good and got damn well that you're not gonna fall for that, Peter. You said that the last time and he broke your heart again. You can't be that dumb." Pops shot at me.

  
"I'm not dumb!"

  
"You are if you're thinking about getting back with that monster! The only thing he wants is ass! That's all he ever wanted! And it just so happened he slipped up 4 times and now he's tied to you!"

  
"Tony-"

  
"Shut up Steve!"

  
"Did you just call my kids accidents?" I asked, standing up.

  
"No he didn't. He's just talking out his ass." Dad said, trying to sit me back down.

  
"If the shoe fits, wear it." Pops said, standing up. "Will was an accident, Ava was an accident, Benny was an accident, and PJ was a triple accident! How do you have a kid in the middle of a divorce?!"

  
I grabbed a glass of water and threw it on my dad. "Peter!" Dad yelled. "Tony stay back!"

  
"Why would you bring that back on me?!" I yelled, throwing the glass.

  
(Steve POV)

  
Shit shit shit. "Peter he didn't mean a word-"

  
"I meant every word!" Tony yelled throwing something glass at Peter. I was trying my ass of to hold Peter back, and keep Tony at bay, but I was starting to slide.

  
"Stop it!" I yelled. Peter pushed me out the way and tackled Tony.

  
"Jarvis!" Tony yelled.

  
"Yes sir." Jarvis opened an assortment of knives. Tony grabbed one and started to swing at Peter.

  
"STOP!" I yelled, pulling Peter off. He webbed Tony's hand, but not before he could get sliced across the face. "Peter! Are you okay?!"

  
Peter shook out of my grip and glared at Tony.

  
"Expect to never see your grandkids again motherfucker." With that, he grabbed a paper towel and walked out of the tower.

  
"You are so childish." I shot at him. "Peter is a grown man. He will do what he wants, love who he wants, fuck who he wants, and we can't change that. You need to learn how to be civil. Calling our grandkids accidents? That was way below the belt. They didn't have anything to do with the conversation!"

  
Tony didn't look at me. "Now you fucked up your relationship with your son. You can't be supportive of anything he does. Sorry our son can't be like you, but frankly, I'm glad he's not. I'm glad he's not a stuck up, narcissistic, bratty, asshole that cries when he doesn't get what he wants."

  
"And guess who has to pick up the pieces?" I asked. "Those two love each other and I always saw it. I know Wade did things he wasn't supposed to before he met Peter, but he changed. If you would just open your fucking eyes, maybe you would see it."

  
With that, I left out of the kitchen.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
(Peter POV)

  
I walked in the house with the batteries I said was I was gonna get, slamming the door behind me.

  
I searched through the my drawers, for my pack of cigarettes. I only smoke when I'm stressed.

  
I stole Wade's lighter and lit the cigarette. I punched a window open and blew the smoke out of it.

  
Hours later, I heard footsteps walk into the kitchen. "Peter. What happened? I know you didn't get those scratches by getting some batteries." Wade said. His eyes went to the pile of ashes and cigarette butts next to me. "You smoke?"

  
"Only when I'm stressed." I muttered.

  
"Steve called me. He told me everything. Why can't you agree with Tony for once? I don't deserve you, Peter."

  
"That's a lie, Wade."

  
"You need someone better. Harry is good guy-"

  
"Fuck Harry! I don't want better! I want you! What the fuck, Wade!" Okay, I might be a little intoxicated because I was drinking. But he was pissing me off. I stumbled while getting up, using the counter to support me.

  
"Wade, I could care less what my dad thinks about you at this point. I spent my whole life thinking about what he was gonna say about the decisions I make and I realized *hiccup* that heeeeee, kept trying to live my life for me. I love you, and I wanna have *hiccup* a family. Something you always wanted."

  
Wade sighed, but smiled. "Alright. Come on Pete."

  
"Where we going?"

  
"To fix those cuts and then to bed. You're drunk."

  
"*hiccup* You're right." He picked me up and started walking upstairs. This was nice, you know not walking. I haven't gotten drunk in a long time.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
(Third Person POV)

  
Steve was walking to Peter and Wade's to apologize on behalf of Tony's actions. He felt someone following him, but disregarded the feeling; thinking it was a cat or something.

  
"Captain America." A voice said. It sounded like a demon with a cigarette problem. Black vines grabbed him.

  
"What the hell?!" Steve yelled, but the vine covered his mouth. He grunted and screamed, but was pulled into a dark hole in the middle of the sidewalk.

  
So how was this? It's prolly not the best, but I needed something to transition. And thanks to blue, I got a good transition chapter thing. So thank you blue.


	5. Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And Will is basically a rebel fugitive."

Chapter 5

  
"PUT ME DOWN! Where am I! I want answers!" Steve yelled as he was being escorted down a long dark hall by two men in black rubber suits.

  
"Jesus Christ how does Wilson not shoot him in the face?" The man on the right asked.

  
"Get off me! I am Captain America-"

  
"Shut up!" The man on the left yelled. "You've been yelling for the past hour!"

  
"Where am I?!" The men made it to a throne room, where a man sat. He had pale skin, ginger hair, and piercing light gray eyes with the whites blacked out that could probably suck the life out of you. Horns came out of his forehead, and had black wings piercing of his black suit.

  
"Welcome to Hell Mr. Rogers. We've been expecting you."  
Xxxxxxxxx

  
I called for the 300th time, no answer. "Why isn't he answering his phone?!" I yelled out of frustration.

  
"Maybe he dropped it." Wade said.

  
"Yeah but he would still call me! He calls me every morning!"

  
"I know you're worried. I am too. But we gotta have some type of benefit of the doubt. Okay? If all of those are ruled out, we'll file a missing person report." Wade said, rubbing my shoulders. I sighed and put my phone down.

  
"Where's my badass Wade when you need him?" I whined.

  
"Long gone, baby boy."

  
"You know, if the investigation is taking too long, then I'm gonna search for him myself. And I would love for you to come with me. Spider-Man and Deadpool."

  
"Just like back in the day." I smiled at the memories. "Did you call Tony?"

  
"Who?" I asked with a straight face.

  
"Don't play with me Parker."

  
"I don't know this person you speak of." I walked away from Wade, to go set the table for breakfast of course, but he just had to follow.

  
"The man that stuck his dick in Steve and created you."

  
"More like asshole, but call him what you want." I muttered.

  
"I think he would like to know if his husband is missing or not. Stop being a teenage girl and call him. Or I will."

  
"I'm a grown man, I don't what I want."

  
"Peter I will fuck you senseless on this table if you don't call him. I wont give you breathers." We glared at each other for a long time.

  
"No." I finally said.

  
"That's it!" Wade picked me up and threw me on the table. Not hard but gently. "Have you ever heard of the tickle monster?"

  
"Wade. Don't."

  
"Too late Spidey." I'm fucked. He started to tickle my sides making me laugh.

  
"WADE!" I laughed. "Stop stop!"

  
"Nope." I tried to crawl out of his grip, but he pinned me under him.

  
"OKAY!! I'LL CALL HIM!" I screamed. Wade grabbed the house phone and handed it to me.

  
The phone rang for a while, until it picked up. "Hello?" It was Nat.

  
"Hey Nat. Where's my dad?" I asked.

  
"Hey Pete, your dad isn't doing anything too important but sulking. Steve left but never came back-"

  
"Yeah that's what I needed to talk to him about. Can you relate a message?"

  
"Anything for my Petey-Pie."

  
"Tell him to track Pops down. If we can't track him, then we file a missing person report. If the investigation takes too long, it's falling into the Avengers', SHIELD's, and the X-Men's hands. Understand?" The line shifted, and I heard a tiny argue going on.

  
"You have some nerve calling my phone." Tony growled.

  
"I only called for Pops. I didn't want to call. Wade made me. If you don't want to save your husband, that's fine by me. I'll just do it myself. Shows who the real man is."

  
"That's enough Peter." Wade said, snatching the phone away from ear.

  
"Tony, your husband is missing. If you don't have the balls to put that petty argument aside, then Steve is pretty much dead." He hung up and threw the phone on the table.

  
"I hate him."

  
"I don't wanna be apart of your little pity party. That's between you and your dad."

  
"Excuse me?" Did he just call this a pity party?

  
"You heard me. I don't wanna be apart of it. We have enough shit going on. Put your differences aside for once so we can find out if your father is dead in a dumpster or not."

  
"Fine. I'm sorry, I've been an asshole."

  
"It's okay. You're my asshole though." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his lips with my own.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Wade, the avengers, the X-Men, some of SHEILD, and some other people sat in the conference room.

  
"Can you dress professionally for once, Parker?" Dad shot at me, finally making to the meeting.

  
"Can you stop drinking for once, Stark?" I shot back. He pushed my feet off the table, put I but them right back on there.

  
"Can you not ruin someone's marriage for once?" Tony said, sipping his coffee.

  
"Wonder who I get it from." I whispered.

  
"Ooooh." Scott, Matt, Pietro, along with some other people said.

  
"Get your feet off the table Peter." Wade said.

  
"Why should I? I paid for it-" I felt Wade grab my hip and squeeze.

  
"Stop being an asshole and put your feet down."

  
Reluctantly, I put my feet down. Not because I was scared of Wade, but because I wanted him to stop grabbing my hip.

  
"Ladies, Gents. We have a problem. A big one. Bigger than Donald Trump being elected president type of problem." Wade started. "Captain America, has gone missing. He was last seen leaving the Stark Tower at 9:00pm, and that was it. He's been gone for...15 hours?"

  
"So, if he doesn't come back in 9 hours, we file a missing persons report?" Matt asked.

  
"Yes. That's why we have Fury. You are going to search for my dad. If it takes too long, then that's when the Avengers and the X-Men come in." I explained.

  
"And when were you gonna tell me this?" Tony asked.

  
"Three years from now." I said sarcastically.

  
"I ain't working with him. He killed my kid's mother." Logan said, glaring at Bucky. "We don't need your little boy band. You need a group of not-so-bad guys."

  
"I don't know, we can't trust these guys. They killed a lot of people." Natasha said.

 

"You did too." Storm growled. Arguments erupted, Wade and I were fighting, my dad and I were fighting, people were just fighting.

 

"HEY!" I heard someone squeak out. I looked to see Will standing on top of the table, his arms crossed. "WHAT IS THIS?! ANOTHER CIVIL WAR?!"

  
"Who's the kid?" Storm asked.

  
"I want to be an Avenger, I also want to be an X-Men. But if I'm gonna end up like any of you, I'd rather not." Will turned to me.

  
"Daddy, I don't know what's going on with you and Grandpa, but it needs to stop. I don't want the family to break up again. It was just getting fixed."

  
How did he know about that?

  
Will awkwardly got off the table, but said one more thing before walking away. "If you guys don't make up, the guys...and girls and I would have to take this into our own hands."

  
"William." I said, walking after him. "What do you mean?" I looked outside the tower to see everyone on bikes. "Where do you think you're going young man?!" I yelled.

  
"William Winston Wilson!"

  
"Freeze him." He growled. Freeze me?

  
Ava walked up to me, teary eyed and all, then punched the floor.

  
The tiles and walls started to get icy, and crystals started to build up around me, creating a little cage.

  
"Hailey Ava!" I yelled, banging on it. "Get over here young lady! GET ME OUT!"

  
"Sorry Daddy." She ran out and got on her pink bike, riding off with Miles Morales, Daken, Arrow Barton, Jackson Barton, PJ, and Benny.

  
(Normal POV)

  
"Don't look back." Will muttered.

  
"I think I hurt his feelings." Ava whispered.

  
"We're doing what's right, Ava." Benny said. "Don't worry Big Sis. They'll thank us later."

  
"Okay. Follow your nose, Benny."

  
Benny nodded, screeching the bikes to a stop. Will opened his backpack, pulling out Steve's Captain America mask.

  
Benny took a quick whiff of it. "Follow me."  
Xxxxxx

  
"WHERE'S THE MASK?!" Tony yelled, looking at the display. The suit and shield was there, but the mask was gone.

  
"My katanas and my guns are gone too." Wade said, going through his gun bin.

  
"Arrow stole some of my arrows, and I guess she made her own bow." Clint said. At this point, Peter was melted out of the cage, and beyond pissed.

  
"Those kids are as good as dead when they get back. Grounded is an understatement." Peter growled, packing back and forth.

 

"What are you gonna do? Send them to a boarding school? You can't. Those kids have gifts. We might as well send them to the Weapon X program. For training." Logan offered.

  
"Anything new?" Wade asked. "Any calls?"

  
"You wanna know something Wade? One of our kids are mutants. Guess which one?"

  
"Who?"

  
"Ava. She shoots ice out of her fucking hands! And Will is basically a rebel fugitive, Benny and PJ are not safe out there. They have guns. What if they die-" Wade pulled Peter into a kiss to shut him up. He pulled away and crushed Peter's head into his chest.

  
"No. We can't think like that."

  
"My kids are out there, alone. With no knowledge of the world. I don't know where they went. We don't have leads." Peter's voice started to crack.

  
"My family is falling apart. Is this what I get? For cheating?"

  
"Shut up."

  
"It is."

  
"GOT DAMMIT PETER!" Wade yelled, pulling him away and shaking him. "THIS IS NOT A TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT US! PEOPLE CHEAT! IT'S HUMAN NATURE!"

  
"I'm sorry. I'm so selfish." Peter cried.

  
"You're a good father. Your head is just not in the right place, right now. Your dad has gone missing, our kids bailed out on us, you're going back and forth with Tony. I get it."

  
"Thank you, Wade. For everything."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
A fire started finally. The kids were hiding in an alleyway, trying to get warm.

  
Ava cuddled close to Daken, mostly because she had a crush on him, but made an excuse that she was trying to keep warm.

  
"You don't have any fire in those pretty little arms?" Daken whispered to Ava.

  
"No. Just ice." Ava giggled.

 

"I have a friend coming over in a while." Will announced. "His name is Raiden. From Asgard."

  
"Like Thor?" PJ asked.

  
"Yea." A thunder strike was heard not too far from where they were, and a kid with almost white blonde hair, and black eyes, walked over and smiled.

  
"Valorous morrow to thee, sir, I am Raiden, son of the worthy Thor, and the prince of Asgard, Loki. I cometh in peace." He greeted.

  
"Wassup Ray." Will said.

  
"Prithee clepe me by mine name instead of yond horrible nick name. Thou wot I envy yond."  
(Please call me by my real name instead of that horrible nick name. You know I hate that)

  
"Yeah, sorry. We are just about to go to sleep, so we'll talk in the morning. There's a blanket, pillow. Everything you need."

  
"Thank thou."  
(Thank You)  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
I'm so tired. I know this story has been off the hinges, but I'm literally pouring my feelings into the story.

  
And I know, Peter is an asshole now. I didn't intend for that. It sorta just came.

  
Oh yeah, and if you don't know Daken, he's Wolverine's son. I'll have to make new tags now.

  
And Miles is around Will's age. He's Fury's trainee.

  
Jackson and Arrow are Natasha and Clint's son and daughter.

  
Yes, Ava has ice powers. NOT LIKE ELSA! Don't you dare compare my baby to Elsa.

  
There might be some shit that's kinda triggering going on I the next couple of chapters. Like torture.

  
So, Ima change these tags and go to sleep. 


	6. No, God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no God"
> 
> Okay, so this chapter is gonna have like some religious type shit going on. They're kinda like things I've thought about as I was slowly losing my mind. I know the chapter's short, I'm preparing myself for the torture of PJ Wilson. Yes I know he's 4, but that makes it better. Okay, Ima end this paragraph.

Chapter 6

  
Sniffling ran through Ava's ears, waking her up. She opened her eyes, and as her vision adjusted, she saw Will sitting with his knees crushed to his chest and staring the junk fire.

  
"Will?"

  
"Shut up, Ava. I don't wanna hear it." Will growled.

  
"You don't even know what I was gonna say jerk." Ava shot back. "You miss Dad and Papa, don't you?"

  
"No. I'm just...upset that I betrayed them. Doesn't that make me an exile? Am I like...apart of hydra? Like Uncle Bob?"

  
"Will, we are too young to be apart of hydra. Yeah, we're technically fugitives. So what? Dad put us in this box, that was normal. We both knew that wouldn't work."

  
"Besides I like being a fugitive. Gives me a nice feeling. Gives me a window to explore my powers. Benny's too." Will smiled at her, Ava smiled back. That was the best part of having a sister so close in age. They were like twins. They were like partners in crime. Though they fight, they're still best friends.

  
Will jumped suddenly. "What's wrong?" Ava asked.

  
"The alarms." Will growled. He looked up and saw a tiny black hole, getting larger and larger by the second, in the middle of the street. "Guys-"

  
"I smell Steve." Benny said as he ran over to the hole. Ava got the other guys and packed up their materials.

  
"Doest the portal smelleth safe?" Raiden asked.

  
"Yeah. That's Grandad, alright. Gun powder and cologne." Benny smiled at the feeling. "Let's get moving." Everyone went into the portal, wormhole thing, and stared walking down the stone tunnel.

  
As they were walking, the smell of rotting guts filled their nostrils and Benny's appearance started to change.

  
"Benny, when did you hair get longer?" Will asked. "You like an emo."

  
"What's that?" Benny asked.

  
"Like Early 2000s Pete Wentz. You know, dance dance, we're falling apart to half time? Well that's more on Patrick's part." Daken rambled on.

  
"Dude, is he gonna turn into a ghost?" Miles whispered to PJ.

  
"My brother's weird, so probably." PJ shrugged at the thought.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"They went off the radar!" Tony yelled in shock, shaking the computer screen. "How?!"

  
"What do you mean they went off the radar?!" Peter yelled. "I didn't know they were that serious about looking for Dad!"

 

"No shit they were serious. Did you forget that you had kids with Wade Wilson? The guy who gives no fucks?" Storm asked.

  
The phone in Peter's phone rang suddenly, quieting everyone. It was from a number with an area code of (666). "Hello?"

  
"Some cute kids you got here. Especially the little one. Do you think he'll look better with a satanic sign in between his eyes? Or should I just scoop his brains out and send it you?" A man said, with a very deep deep voice. It was ominous.

  
"Who is this?! Where are my kids?!" Peter cried.

  
"Give me the phone." Wade snatched the phone away from Peter's ear. "Who the fuck is this?"

  
"My my, isn't it the major sinner himself. Wade Wilson. 80 confirmed kills. You can come look for your kids, and the little demon you call a son, and the old man that smells like old cologne and motor oil. Why don't you come get your mother too?" The man taunted.

  
"You sick bastard! Where are you?!" Wade growled.

  
"Like I would tell you that. Oh yeah, and about the demon child...Bernard, he's mine. He trying to kill his little brother right now, and your precious fugitive excuse you call of an eldest son, is next."

 

"Don't you dare touch my son!" Wade yelled.

  
"Papa, they're gonna kill us." Will breathed out. "I'm sorry." The phone blew up, and on the back of it, the satanic star was burned into it.

  
"No no no! Call it back!" Peter yelled, trying to call back.

  
"We're going right now." Nick said angrily. "Avengers!...and X-Men assemble!"   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"Do you know my name kid?" The guy asked, grabbing Will's hair and pulling his head up. Will was chained to a wall by his hands.

  
"No." Will answered hoarsely. The man went to Will's ear and whispered,

  
"El Diablo."

  
Will's eyes widened. The devil. "Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name-"

  
"Shut up kid. There is no God."

  
"There has to be. He made you." Diablo chuckled and sat on his black desk.

  
"If there was one, why isn't he here saving you?"

  
"He works in mysterious ways."

  
"Who taught you that? Your faggoted parents? Your atheist grandfather? All sinners, kid."

  
"We're all sinners. He died-" Diablo punched Will in the face.

  
"HE DIDNT DIE FOR YOU! HE DID IT FOR ATTENTION! HE CONTROLS YOU! You all are going to hell. But you're already here, kid."

  
Diablo walked away, while Benny walked in. "Benny! Benny. What are you doing? Why'd you let Miles, and Raiden, and Arrow and everyone else go? Why not your own family?"

  
"Because I wanted to." Benny stood up on his tippy toes and started to whisper in Will's ear. "Now listen to me, Will. I'm a good person. I'm not a demon, yet. I'm not a monster. I'm trying my best to get you three outta here. But, PJ might not get out as him."

  
"As him?" Will asked.

  
"He's not him. I had to take his mind apart. But, I guarantee I can get you three out."

  
"Us? What about you?" Benny stayed silent. "No. I'd rather die then let you stay in this place."

  
"Jesus Will. I'm finally trying to be a big brother and you won't let me. I had to take my own brother's mind apart. Let me do this. I have to pay the consequences. Don't argue with me, it's just how it's gonna be."

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too."   
Xxxxx

Short little chapter. Yes, Benny is like a third demon. You'll figure out why I say a third. In the next chapter, I want somebody to give some torture ideas. The torture seen might be...not intense but bad. I've been watch American Horror Story and I got the idea of a torture thing and demons.


	7. The Torture of PJ Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...torture scenes.

The Torture of PJ Wilson

  
The 4-year-old boy stared up into the ceiling light, feeling a numb like feeling overcome his body. He was too young to be feeling this. I mean, anyone would...

  
If their own brother possibly, oh I don't know, tore their mind apart.

  
He was strapped down on a metal table, one that they use in morgues; stripped down to his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles underwear.

  
PJ laid there and thought to himself, if he deserved to be alive.

  
"PJ, you do." A motherly voice said, echoing towards the back of his brain. "Open your eyes, hun."

  
PJ looked to the side of him to see a lady with long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and tattoos covering her body. She was skinny, and wore white biker clothes.

  
"Who-"

  
"Shh. Your papa is looking for you." She whispered. "And Daddy. They're so worried about you."

  
PJ smiled, then started crying. "No. No tears baby. I'll protect you. I swear. A grandmother will always protect her grand baby."

  
"Hailey?" PJ asked. Hailey nodded.

  
"It's Grandma to you." She kissed PJ's forehead. Some type of warmness traveled across his body, feeling loved.

  
The door opened, making Hailey vanish. Diablo walked over to PJ, and smiled at him. "You are such a cute kid." He said and he cranked the table up, in a diagonal way.

  
"Are you gonna kill me?" PJ asked, looking up at the man with innocent eyes.

  
"You know, I'll have to get rid of these big innocent eyes. By the time I'm done with you, they'll be gone." He said darkly. Diablo took an IV and put it up PJ's arm. "To keep you as sane as possible, I'm gonna need you to count down in increments of 7, from 1000."

  
"I can't count to 1000." Diablo laughed.

  
"What do you think this is? Tokyo Ghoul? You're gonna go insane little man. You might feel a rip happen in your head during this, but not to worry, that's just a mental sound of your mental mind state ripping."   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
His screams echoed throughout the dungeon. Will couldn't take it. "We're gonna get out outta there little man. I swear." He whispered to himself.

 

"Shut up kid!" Diablo yelled. "Damn, you are a fighter." At this point, Will was foaming at the mouth. Scars were all over his face.

  
Diablo took his left eyelid off, but stitched it back, making a mark go across his eye. He had stitches all in his scalp, a long bloody scar starting from his jaw going to the middle of his neck. Then another long scar going across his right eye.

  
Those big innocent eyes still weren't gone.

  
Diablo grabbed two punchers, filled with electricity. "Now this, is where the real fun begins."

  
"Please. Don't." PJ cried. Tears stained his cheeks. The eyes that were once filled with life, were almost gone. There was very little light left.

  
"Now, this will hurt, a lot." He put the punchers on the sides of PJ's head and shocked him. He didn't scream, he didn't cry.

  
He felt it.

  
The rip.

  
The memories still stayed. Flashbacks of him and his family replayed and replayed as the electric surges flowed through his brain.

 

"You will kill Wade Wilson and Peter Parker."

  
"I will kill, Wade Wilson and Peter Parker." PJ copied. "The parents that never saved their kid."   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Ava managed to escape. She ran for her life to the Stark Tower. People stared at her in the streets as she did, but they didn't care.

  
New York was getting weirder and weirder everyday.

 

"Ava Wilson has entered the building." Jarvis announced. Bruce stayed back, so he thought he heard Jarvis say things.

  
"What?" Bruce asked. "Jarvis, say that again!"

  
"Ava Wilson has entered the lab." Jarvis announced again.

  
"Uncle Bruce?! Are you here?!" Ava yelled, banging on the door. "PJ's in trouble! Will's in trouble! Benny! Open the door!"   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"The middle of Manhattan, okay. Everything is gonna be okay baby. Let Bruce take care of you. Okay? Okay, bye." Peter hung up and threw his phone in a cup holder.

  
Wade cocked his guns and put them in his pouches. "I haven't killed some fools in a while, maybe this is what the doctor ordered." He laughed.

  
"I still have my morals, for humans. But for the devil, kill him brutally." Peter said, no remorse in his eyes.

  
All those morals went away in a blink of an eye.

 

"Alright boys. We're here. The portal is still open, thank God." Storm said. "If you need us, we'll be right here. Press the button and we'll come rushing in."

  
"Thanks, Stormie." Wade said. "Team Red, ready for one last adventure?"

  
Matt smiled. "Yeah. Kinda getting tired of being a school bus driver."

  
They got out of the car, and went down the tiny portal.

  
As they walked into the tunnel, PJ's screams could be heard. They bounced off the walls like rubber.

  
"Is that PJ?" Peter asked. Wade grabbed Peter's arm and shook him violently.

  
"We can't start chickening out and start being wimps, Parker. You're not your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man anymore." Wade growled.

  
"Come on Parker, don't back out now. Save the tears for your pillow." Matt said.

  
Peter nodded and pulled himself together. "I am here to save my dad, my kids. I got this." Peter whispered to himself.

  
(Back with Will)

  
"Hurry up Grandad." Will whispered.

  
"I'm trying." Steve said. He was shirtless, wearing his America boxers as usual. He looked sleep deprived too. He took a piece of sharp glass and picked the lock on the handcuffs.

  
"Got it." Will jumped down from the wall, and immediately hugged his grandfather. "Ava escaped."

  
"Good." Will said. "We need to get to PJ."

  
Speaking of PJ, he killed Diablo. It was a very brutal death. Due to the mild mutation that happened when the medicine from IV got to his system, his teeth got sharper.

  
He killed Diablo by biting his throat out. Then ripped him apart like a wolf.

  
PJ bit the leather straps off of him and jumped off the table. "Well, it was nice knowing ya. You had really nice eyes, reminded me of like...a pumpkin or something. You kinda reminded me of James Earl Jones."

  
(Ww: Hello, Junior)

  
PJ turned around, to find the face that matched the voice. "Hello."

  
{Yy: Woah. This is nice!}

  
"Who's there?! I have a...hey author give me a knife or something! And I'm not afraid to use it!"

  
(Ww: Idiot, we're in your head. I'm Wittle White box)

  
{Yy: And I'm Youthful Yellow box}

  
"Cool." PJ said, amused. "Well, off to kill Wade and Peter, if I'm not mistaken. I'll be damned if this perv got credit for killing Spider-Man and Deadpool."

  
(Ww: Your parents?)

  
"I don't know. I thought..."

  
{Yy: Makes sense. I mean you have Peter's first and middle name, and Wade's last name.}

  
"Whatever. I'm gonna kill them anyway." PJ skipped out of the corridor and searched for Wade and Peter. "Peter Parker! Wade Wilson! Where are you?" He sang.

  
"PJ?" A faint voice said. He turned around and saw that famous red and blue suit. "PJ!"

  
"Spidey where are you?!" Wade yelled not so long after. "Matt, you get Steve and Will and try to find Benny. I'll find Spidey and PJ."

  
"Okie dokie." Matt said before running off in the opposite direction.

  
"PJ! Oh I was so worried!" Peter's Spider Senses were going through the roof, but he didn't care. He was just happy to see his son alive. But he realize something about him. His teeth were looked really sharp, especially for a 4 year old.

  
"Peter! Don't run to him!" Wade yelled, stopping Peter in his tracks.

  
"Why?"

  
"He's gonna kill us! He already killed Diablo!"

  
"Yeah and I was ordered to kill you!" PJ yelled before jumping to tackle Peter. Peter dodged this move by rolling away and PJ landing swiftly on his knees.

  
"PJ, can't you see it's me?"

  
"I see it's Peter fucking Parker."

  
"PJ!" Peter scolded.

  
"What?! It's not like you're my dad or..." PJ's eyes widened.

  
(Yy: Told ya so)

  
"How about you be quiet!" He pointed his gun at Peter.

  
"PJ, put it down." Peter said as he slowly started to walk closer. "Wade, push the button."

  
"We-"

  
"PUSH THE BUTTON!" Wade pushed the button, and PJ started to shoot. Peter dodged all the bullets and Wade just got shot because he was too lazy to move.

  
PJ then put the gun to his head and shot himself in the head.

  
He didn't feel anything. He felt his brain and skull healing, but not death. "What?"

  
Peter tackled PJ and webbed his body to a point where he could move. "I'm so sorry PJ."

  
"No! Get me out of this thing!" Wade put PJ over his shoulder, and not shortly after, Matt came with Steve, Will, and Benny.

  
"Is that Benny?" Wade asked.

  
"I have to blow this place up. Get out." Benny said, holding up half of a black crystal.

  
"Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving-"

  
"Dad! I have to blow this place up. Get out while you can, before you all die. Trust me."

  
"Come on Pete." Steve said.

  
"Fine. Be careful, Bernard."

  
"I will." The boys ran out while Benny searched for the other half of the crystal.

  
Then he found it. It was in the puddle of blood from Diablo's neck. The only way of destroying it was to ingest it.

  
He ran out of the corridors and ate the crystal. "That is disgusting!" He groaned.

  
The portal started to close quickly.

  
Benny soon learned, that he sprouted wings. He flew out of there and ended up running into a couple buildings before getting the hang of it.

  
"Is that Benny?" Steve asked.

  
"How come he gets wings?!" Will yelled.

  
"My son is a flying demon." Peter blurted out.

  
"Why does he look like a white steampunk kid from the early 2000s?" Wade asked.

  
(Btw, they're in a helicopter)

 

"Wow your kid is cool." Storm said.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"Jesus Christ. Steve!" Tony yelled, running over to Steve. Steve was stiff, but hugged Tony back. "Are you okay? Do you need a massage? Therapy? I can pay for all of it! I promise I'm gonna make everything right between us-"

  
"Tony, me and you are fine. You need to talk to Peter. Not right now, though. I bet he's beyond pissed right now."

  
"Are the kids okay? I mean, Ava's back. But, PJ, Benny, Will?"

  
"Will has bloody wrists and ankles. Like deep cuts from the handcuffs. Benny is a demon and he closed the portal to hell, and PJ lost his mind and was tortured for days."

  
Wade walked into the tower with PJ still over his shoulder, who was shaking and kicking, attempting to escape.

  
"What the fuck happened to him?" Tony asked, looking at his scars.

  
"A bunch of things." Peter said, out of breath. "Is the medical ward open?"

  
Tony tossed the keys to the medical ward at Peter.

  
Peter looked a hot mess. He hasn't been sleeping or eating either.

  
"Benny, Will, follow me."

  
"Uh, Pete, I think you should let someone else do that. You take a nap or something." Steve said.

  
"I'm fine." Then, Peter plopped down on the couch, immediately going to sleep.

  
"Okay. I'll take them." Wade said, taking the keys and walking to the medical ward.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxx

  
I'm beyond tired. I might a one-shot that goes into detail about PJ'a torture. I didn't want to do a lot.

  
But yeah. Steve and the kids were found. Yay.


	8. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a dumb filler chapter

Chapter 8

  
I wrapped the bandages around Will's wrists. "You're gonna have to change these out every couple of hours so they don't get infected." I said.

  
{Y: Stupid kid. He sure as hell doesn't get that from Peter}

  
(W: I mean, Peter would be the type of person to do something like this)

  
"True. But he isn't stupid, he's just adventurous."

  
(W: And now, we have to deal with Peter about sending the kid to that all boys academy)

  
"Yeah." There was no way in hell that I was gonna let Peter send my kid away to an all boys school. He doesn't need to be whipped into shape. These kids have abilities and need to learn how to use them.

  
"Papa, you're talking to yourself again." Will said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

  
"I know, I'm sorry." I said.

  
"Why do I even have to wear these? I have a healing factor."

  
"Yours is not as great as mine. It takes a couple hours."

  
"Is Dad really gonna send me to an all boys academy?" Will asked, kinda disappointed.

  
"I don't know. He's trying to, but I won't let him." I ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about him. I'll handle it. He's just stressed, so am I. But when your dad is stressed and upset, he says things he doesn't mean." I put Will on my lap and kissed his forehead.

  
"No one is gonna take my little lion cub!" I tickled his sides.

  
"Pops! I'm not a baby anymore." He laughed and squirmed in my arms.

  
"You'll always be my baby. You sure as hell act like one all the time."

  
"No I don't!" I laughed at his blushing face. I loved embarrassing my kids.

  
"Fine you don't. I don't want you to grow up. The next thing I know, you're balls are gonna drop and so will your voice, you'll get a boyfriend or a girlfriend, go to college, have a bunch of kids and leave me here to rot."

  
"My balls are gonna drop?! Is it gonna hurt?!" Will screamed.

  
"No. You'll be angry all the time though. When I was a teenager, shit hit the fan. My mom was dead, Dad was abusive." I said.

  
"What does that mean?"

  
"Like he used to hurt me. Make me cry sometimes. He's in jail right now. I tried to kill him, but he survived."

  
"How come I've never met him?" Will asked. I didn't really have a good answer. I guess because I didn't want to see him again. "Are you scared?"

  
"...yeah. After my mom died, there was no one to protect me. What if he jumps across the table and hurts you or Benny or Ava or PJ? I just wanna keep you guys safe."

  
"What was his name?"

  
"Thomas. Thomas Wilson. But they called Mickey."

  
"Did you two have a lot in common?"

  
{Y: Damn kid, what's with all the questions?}

  
"No. We were both in the army. If he saw me now, he would be so disappointed."

  
"Well I'm not disappointed in you." Will said.

  
"Thanks Willie. I gotta go check on PJ, I'll be right back." I took him off my lap and walked out of his room. I didn't hear any screaming coming from PJ's room anymore.

  
Thank God.

  
I walked in quietly and saw PJ watching cartoons.

  
"We sedated him." Bruce announced. "He is a strong kid."

  
"I know."

  
"I mean literally Wade. The electricity that was surging through his body was a lot. He should've been dead." Bruce whispered. "Enough to kill a horse."

  
"Wow. A real soldier." I walked over to PJ and ruffled his hair. "Hey buddy."

  
"Hi." He said weakly.

  
"Wow, you gave him the good shit didn't you?" I asked.

  
"Language, and I gave him the strongest we had. His memory is a little foggy, so you have to tell him who you are."

  
"It's Papa." I said.

  
"Hey Papa."

  
"Whatcha watching?" I asked.

  
"South Park." He seemed pretty normal to me at this point.

  
"Wade, he might start crying in a little bit so, just comfort him. It helps. Don't say anything triggering." Bruce whispered.

  
"What are some words?" I whispered back.

  
"He gets really angry when you say cute, eyes, God, adorable, the specific title of Tokyo Ghoul-"

  
"And how do you know this?" I asked.

  
"I'm a smart man Wade. I figure everything out." Bruce whispered. He pat my shoulder before walking out.

  
Weird.

  
But Bruce has always been weird, not that I'm one to talk.

  
"Papa, where's my dad? He hasn't come to see me." And since when did his vocabulary expand? It used to be limited. "Did he forget that I was here? Probably did. His mind is literally the size of an atom. I'm not surprised."

  
"He's asleep right now. He hasn't been going to bed lately."

  
"Are you afraid of me?"

  
"How can I be afraid of you? You're very..."

  
{Y: WHATS ANOTHER WORD FOR FUCKING CUTE?!}

  
(W: I DONT KNOW)

  
{Y: ABORT ABORT!}

  
"Very...uh...smol. Yeah. You're a smol bean."

  
(W: GOOD ANSWER!)

  
"And you're my kid. I would be a dysfunctional father if I was scared of my own kid."

  
"Oh. Is Daddy scared of me? Is that why he's gonna put me in a mental ward?"

  
"What?"

  
"I heard him talking to Uncle Bruce about it."

  
I'm so tired of Pete doing things to my kids that I'm not apart of. They're my kids too.

  
"I'll be right back." I growled. I walked out of the medical ward and took the elevator back to the lobby.

  
Peter was up at this point. "Hey Parker."

  
He turned around and smiled at me. "What's up?"

  
"What's this about putting PJ in a mental institution?!" I yelled.

  
"Woah, should you two even be doing this here?" I heard that bitch's voice. Harry fucking Osborn.

  
"Shut the fuck up Osborn."

  
"Wade, it was just a suggestion-"

  
"A suggestion that wasn't suggested to me. He's fine! All you have to do is talk to him! He's fucking 4 years old!"

  
"We can't handle-"

  
"We can! Are you afraid of him?!"

  
Silence. "Fuck this. I'm leaving."

  
"Wait Wade. Don't do that." Peter said, grabbing my arm.

  
"Yeah Wade, don't leave your kids." Harry taunted. I'm really gonna beat his ass. I turned back towards Harry's direction and punched him dead in his face.

  
Harry having the same temper as me, started to hit back.

  
(Peter POV)

  
"Holy shit! Wade!" I yelled. Wade was beating Harry's ass, but Harry got a few blows in.

  
I knew this fight was over me. It just had to be.

  
"Guys stop!" I yelled.

  
"What the hell is going on out here?!" Dad yelled.

  
I pulled Wade off Harry, though it was hard because he was heavier than me.

  
"Don't even talk about my kids unless you plan on getting your throat slit."

  
"Right, the ones you tried to kill?"

  
Wade tried to go at him again, but I held him back. I looked at the window to see the kids staring at us fight.

  
Wade shook out of my grip and walked back in the tower. Of course I followed him.

  
"Wade! Wade Wilson!" Damn can he walk any faster?

  
"Why don't you go to your fucking boyfriend, Spidey!"

  
"I'm staring right at him!"

  
"Yeah okay."

  
"Where are you going?" I asked.

  
"Any place away from you." I grabbed his wrist, making him stop.

  
"Please Wade. I'm sorry." He sighed and looked at me. I felt tears burn my eyes. I hated crying in front of him.

  
"You know I hate seeing you cry." He whispered.

  
"I'm just...I'm sorry. For everything. I've been an asshole lately to you and the kids. I really think I'm helping them but I'm just tearing this family apart. I should've never brought Harry over." Wade pulled me into his chest and just let me cry.

  
"Spidey, you have to get me involved in their lives. Especially with mental wards. You know I was in there and I hated every minute of it."

  
"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just used to making decisions without you."

  
"Well start getting used to making decisions with me because I ain't leaving no time soon."

  
"Okay. I will." I whispered. "I love you Wade."

  
"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed me. Both of our problems went away, it felt like.

  
We talked. We talked about a lot. About how to punish the kids for leaving and putting me in an iced cage, PJ's situation, Benny and Ava's newfound power, Will's discipline issues, and other things.

  
(Wade POV)

  
After that long talk, we went back to the lobby and noticed the kids were super quiet. PJ was hooked up to an IV with that medicine Banner sedated him with in it. They were trying to put a puzzle together.

  
"Kids, we need to talk." Peter said, sitting down next to them.

  
I heard them all groan, except for PJ because those drugs makes him zone out.

  
"So, with the finding Steve situation, Will, since you were the mastermind behind all this, you're gonna be punished the worst. After school, you're gonna walk here and clean up the lab with Vision for 3 months. Ava, you're gonna have to clean out the basement with Benny." Peter explained.

  
"Wait, what about PJ?" Will asked.

  
"We don't know yet. Once we find out how to get him back to decent, we'll figure it out. I mean, he's gonna be hooked up to that thing for a while." I said.

  
"Next, Benny and Ava. We might send you two to this X-Man training thing when you get older. You too Willie, I know you're a great swordsman."

 

"Cool." Benny said, smiling from ear to ear.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx

  
We finally went back home after weeks of being away. I think of it as a vacation. Except with blood and death.

  
Of course the school called over and over again.

  
Hmm, how do I put this? Oh yeah, my kids were on the run, got trapped in a hell hole, PJ was tortured, Benny's a demon, Ava is an ice empress, and Will likes swords. Very believable.

  
So, that next Monday the kids went to school. Since Peter had to work, I had to go to the school and explain why my son has an IV hooked in his arm.

  
My kids go to private school. I pay a lot of money. Eastside Catholic Academy is the name. I wanted them to go to public because, less bills to pay, but Peter wanted them to be like him blah blah blah.

 

I walked into the school, and saw nothing but fucking religiousness everywhere. "Holy shit." I muttered.

  
"Pops, you can't do that." Will scolded. Damn his scars are still visible.

  
"Do what?" I asked.

  
"Cuss. It's a Catholic school. There are sisters that will beat you with a ruler." Ava said.

  
"I'm not afraid to hit a nun." I muttered. We walked into the Mother's office, and when the sister saw me, she screamed.

  
"Oh my God!" She yelled.

  
"Wow, thanks Sister. And you people talk about only God judges. Not judgmental my ass." I said.

 

"I'm so sorry sir. What do you need?"

  
"I'm here to excuse my kids for their absences."

  
"What are the children's names?"

  
"William Wilson, Hailey Wilson, Bernard Wilson, and Peter Wilson." I heard all the kids groan at their real names being called.

  
"Sir, they haven't been here in 2 weeks." The sister's eyes went to my kids and her eyes widened. "What happened?"

  
"They were in the hospital. I have the doctor's excuses." That wasn't a total lie. Bruce was taking care of them and he's a doctor, I think. I gave her the notes, and she put them in the computer.

  
"Can I ask why he's hooked up to an IV? Does he have cancer?"

  
"That's enough Sister Rachel." Bro, when Benny saw that crucifix around the mother's neck, he almost threw up.

  
"Benny, are you okay? You look sick." Ava asked.

  
"I'm fine." He muttered. He's not full on demon so he's fine.

  
"Hello, William, Hailey-"

  
"It's Ava." Ava interrupted.

  
"Right. Bernard, PJ. Nice to see you four back. Who are you?"

  
"Hi, Mother...kids what's her name?" I whispered the last part.

  
"Wanda." Benny said.

  
"Mother Wanda. I'm their dad. Wade Wilson." I said, shaking her hand.

  
"I thought, Peter Parker was their father." I laughed. How do I tell a mother that she has students whose parents are you know, faggots? That's probably the wrong word to use. What are other words? I don't mind being called one, but Peter.

  
Peter would choke someone out.

  
"We were in a same sex relationship. If you want me to explain how kids are made, I can tell you because I know you haven't experienced that in a LONG time because you gave yourself over to God. You know, respect-"

  
"Papa." Will scolded again, punching me in my back. The mother glared at me.

  
"Sorry. I'm so sorry. Yes the kids have two fathers."

  
"Why is that child hooked up to an IV?"

  
"Um, he has to be sedated or else he goes a little cuckoo. Something happened and, he needs it. Hope it's not a problem."

  
"It's not as long as he has a prescription for it."

  
"Alright. Well I'm outta here. Be good, don't skip class, no fighting."

  
"Bye Pops." The children said before I left.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
After a long day, I noticed that something about Ava was off. She seemed tense, maybe a bit moody.

  
Oh did I remember when Ellie went through this little stage.

  
Ellie. Damn I miss her. She's doing big things now. She's doing studies in Africa. The kids used to hang out with her a lot back when she lived with me ever since she was 10. Every time I had visitation, they would hang out and get ice cream.

  
She was such a big influence on Ava's life. To know she had someone to connect with, a girl to connect with.

  
But I digress.

  
"Hey Ava, are you alright?" Peter asked.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered, slamming her pencil on her paper.

  
"Hey, don't cop an attitude." Peter said. Yes baby, be authoritative! Witcho fine ass!

  
"I didn't even have one." She muttered.

  
"Keep muttering. That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day."

  
"She's a girl, stop being so hard on her. It's probably just hormones. Hey, why don't you call Ellie so she can coach you through this process." Ava threw her book to the side and walked upstairs.

  
"Do you have to baby her?" Peter asked.

  
"She's my princess, I can't help it. Are you jealous that I don't baby you?" Peter would kill for my attention.

  
"In your dreams." He scoffed. I grabbed Peter and threw him on my lap. "I hate it when you put me on your lap like that."

  
"Why do you have to be so sassy all the time?" I whispered, biting his ear.

  
"Oh my God! Ow!" Peter laughed, jumping out of my lap.

  
"Geez you are such a drama queen." I groaned playfully. "You can get 4 kids cut out of you, but can't handle getting bit on your ear? You know I had to bite you right there just to start that baby making process."

  
"Wade!" Peter yelled, blushing.

  
"Uh Dad, I pulled my IV out. And it's been out for a while." PJ said, interrupting our cute high school couple moment.

  
"For how long?" Peter asked, going back into dad mode.

  
"I dunno. Couple hours. But I think I'm gonna be okay."

  
"Good. No killing spree outbursts?" Peter asked.

  
"I swear." PJ smiled, holding up the Boy Scout hand gesture thing.

  
"Okay."

  
Glad my kid's back to decent. He's still crazy, but he's my little crazy.


	9. Papa Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Wade fight over a costume party

Chapter 9

  
Ava ran into the house with a piece of paper in her hand and her eyes glowing lighter than the sun that grazed the Earth during the day.

  
"Papa! Papa! Papa!" She yelled quickly, running to me.

  
"Princess! Princess! Princess!" I yelled, picking her up. "What is it?"

  
"I got invited to my friend's birthday party! Can I go? Please please please?! I can be Elsa!"

 

"Wait, it's a costume party?" She nodded quickly. "And you wanna be Elsa?"

  
"Yeah!"

 

"Why not, Katara? Or a Disney princess? Or Korra?"

  
"Who's Korra-"

  
"OOH! SAILOR MERCURY! Be her! Anything but Elsa!"

  
(W: FUCK ELSA!)

  
{Y: Our daughter will not be Elsa!}

  
"But Papa, I wanna be Elsa!" Ava whined.

  
"Ava, Papa knows best!"

  
{(CUE MUSICAL NUMBER!)}

The lights went off and Ava screamed. "Papa?" A light turned on and Wade was wearing a red dress from the medieval times.

  
"You want to go outside looking like Elsa? Why, Ava!

Look at you, as fragile as a flower

Still a little sapling, just a sprout

You know why we don't go out looking like Elsa."

  
"I don't actually and, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Ava said.

  
"That's right, to keep you safe and sound from all the bitches and hoes that would hate on you for being "corny"." Wade sighed."Guess, I always knew this day was coming

Knew that soon you'd want to be Elsa.Soon, but not yet."

  
"But Papa-"

  
"Shh! Trust me, pet

Father knows best." Wade skipped over to Ava with props in his hands.

  
"Father knows best

Listen to your father

It's a scary world out there

Father knows best

One way or another

Something will go wrong, I swear

Ruffians and thugs, poison ivy, quicksandCannibals and snakes, the plague!" He sang, putting his hand over his forehead dramatically.

  
"No! The plague-"

  
"Yes!"

  
"But-"

  
"Also large bugs

Men with pointy teeth, and

Stop, no more, you'll just upset meFather's right here

Father will protect you

Darling, here's what I suggest

Skip the drama

Don't dress like Elsa

Father knows best."

  
"Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino

Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead!Me, I'm just your father, what do I know?I only bathed, and changed, and nursed you

Go ahead and leave me,"

  
"Papa-"

 

"I deserve it

Let me die alone here, be my guest!When it's too late, you'll see, just waitFather knows best  
Father knows best

Take it from your popsy

On your own, you won't survive

Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsyPlease, they'll eat you up alive

Gullible, naive, positively grubby

Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague

Plus, I believe gettin' kinda chubby

I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you!" Wade sang, grabbing Ava's face and smothering her with kisses.

  
"Papa!" Ava yelled, trying to push him off.

  
"Father understands

Father's here to help you

All I have is one request,"  
"Ava?" Wade started, pulling her into a hug.

"What, Papa?" Ava groaned, getting irritated.

"Don't ever ask to dress like Elsa, again."

  
"Did you even have to make a whole song sequence out of this?"

"I love you very much, dear."

  
"I hate you."

  
"I love you most." Wade kissed her forehead.  
  
"Don't forget it

You'll regret it

Father knows best."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha just a musical with Wade and Ava arguing over what she needs to be for her friends costume party XD.


	10. Boy Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...It's a...boy"

Chapter 10

  
It's been a couple months since the hell incident, and PJ is finally getting back on his feet...kinda.

  
He doesn't need an IV anymore, but he does take medicine and goes to therapy with Dr. Strange.

  
But he is very antisocial. An introvert, like I was when I was 16. But it's kinda weird for a 4 year old to be antisocial like a teenage boy.

  
"Maybe I should take him to the park. He hasn't been outside in a while." I told Wade as I was getting PJ's shoes.

  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. Just don't make it too obvious, okay snookums?" Wade said. I rolled my eyes at the dumb pet name.

  
"Fine." I groaned. I turned around towards PJ, and crouched down to his height. "Are you ready little man?"

  
"Yeah." Wade kissed my cheek before sending us out the door. The park was just a couple blocks away from the house so we just walked.

  
As we were walking, I heard someone dog whistle at me. I looked back to see the blond hair blue eyed bastard that I call my bestie/first ex-boyfriend, Johnny Storm.

  
"Well look at what I found wandering the streets of New York!" Johnny yelled, jogging towards me.

  
"I hate you."

  
"I missed you too Petey Pie." Johnny grabbed the sides of my face and kissed my forehead. His eyes went to PJ, and it looked like he was gonna melt. "Oh my God! Is this little PJ?! I haven't seen him since he was 2!"

  
"Hey Johnny, he's kinda..." I muttered. Johnny's eyebrows furrowed at first, but he slowly got the gist of what I was saying.

  
"Ah. Okay. So what are you two doing today?"

  
"Going to the park. PJ doesn't really have friends so I just wanna find him some. He is like a teenage introvert."

  
"Leave him alone Pete. He doesn't need people that are just gonna stab him in the back." That's true. "How come Wade isn't with you?"

  
"I have 3 other kids that need to be watched after. Will's grounded and Benny is doing weird shit with his mind so they need to be monitored."

  
We finally got to the park and let PJ go play in the sandbox. I gave him a shovel and a pale, and sent him off.

  
(PJ POV)

  
I made a sand castle. Papa would be very proud of me if he could see it. Following in his footsteps in sand castle making was a big deal to me.

  
"Finally. Camp Wilson is up and running." I said, putting a leaf as a flag on the top of it. As I was doing that, a boy, who was very cute, walked over to me shyly, kicking the dirt. "Hi!"

  
"Hi. I just wanted to say you had a nice sandcastle." He said under his breath.

  
{Yy: He's cute}

  
(Ww: Wait, he's a boy. We can't like boys.)

  
"I wish I knew how to make one."

  
{Yy: Lets teach him.}

  
"I could teach you. If ya want." The boy looked up at me and smiled. He had black curly hair and dark eyes. Once he sat next to me, I taught him everyone Papa taught me.

  
"So what's your name?" I asked.

  
"Teodoro Ramirez. You?"

  
"Peter Benjamin Wilson Jr.! But everyone calls me PJ. You have a really cute name."

  
(Ww: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!)

  
"It means Theodore in Spanish."

  
"Then I'm gonna call you Theo. Teodoro is a mouth full, don't ya think?" Theo's face got red. Is he constipated? "Are you constipated?"

  
His face got even redder. "No! My poop schedule is fine for your info."

  
"Well your face is getting redder and redder by the second!"

  
"Why would I poop in the sandbox, PJ? That's not polite." Theo laughed. He was really cute when he laughed. Is it weird to call other boys cute? Handsome is kinda for older people.

  
(Peter POV)

  
"Oh my God! A kid is talking to him!" I squealed. Finally! I took a picture and sent it to Wade.

  
"Don't bother them Pete." Johnny warned.

  
(PJ POV)

  
"I have a question." Theo said and he was braiding my hair. "What happened to you? Are you getting hit on by your mommy and daddy?"

  
"What? No. I have 2 daddies, and they don't hit me. I got tortured by a devil. Do you...get hit on by your mommy and daddy?"

  
"My mom is dead, but my dad does beat me." He said in a sad tone. I grabbed Theo's wrist and pulled him into a hug.

  
"I'm sorry that happens to you."

  
"It's okay." We stayed like that for a while until a girl walked over to us and told Theo it was time to leave.

  
"You two can have a play date tomorrow! I don't mind taking you back." She said.

  
"This is my sister, Kelsey. Kelsey this is PJ."

  
"Hi PJ. Come on, Dad is gonna kill us."

  
"Okay. Bye PJ!" And he left. I noticed that Theo left his bubblegum ring in the sand. I picked it up and slipped it on my necklace.

  
"Hey PJ, you ready to go?" Dad asked.

  
"Nice braids." Uncle Johnny said.

  
"Thanks. Theo did them for me."   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"Um, Daddy. I have a question." I said as I fumbled with my fingers.

  
"What's wrong Peej?" Dad asked, pulling me on his lap.

  
"Is it okay...for me...to like somebody? Like, like-like them?" I asked.

  
"Of course PJ. Is there a girl in your class that you like?"

  
"That's the thing...it's a...boy." Now Dad's face started to turn red. "Are you constipated?"

  
"No! No no no, I'm not. I'm just...wow!"

  
"What's wrong?" Papa asked.

  
"PJ has a crush, and it's a boy. I didn't think it would be a big deal until he said it."

  
"Of course it's okay for you to like boys. You can like who you want. You can't control it. There's gonna people in this world who will judge you and hate you for liking boys, but don't pay them any mind. Okay?" People are gonna hate me?

  
"Okay."   
Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Time Skip-8 years)

  
Middle school can literally eat my ass.

  
Theo and I walked home from school and I noticed that his bruises were getting worst as the week progressed. Between the bullies and his dad, I wouldn't be surprised that he was in a wheelchair.

  
"Do you wanna come home with me?" I asked. "I might kill myself if I see another bruise on your body."

  
Theo laughed and looked down. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me, though. If I could live with it for twelve years, what's another year?"

  
"I guess." We made it to Theo's apartment, but before he could go up the steps, I grabbed his arm.

  
"What is it?"

  
"One day, I'm gonna come here and kill your dad. Then I'm taking you away with me." I know it's a lot to process. I'm kinda young to be homicidal. I love Theo and I would slit anyone who hurts him in the throat.

  
"That's a nice thought Peej." Theo said softly. "See you tomorrow."

  
"Bye." I said. Almost instantly, I heard yelling coming from his dad. "I'm gonna kill you." I muttered to myself before walking to Dr. Strange's office for my therapy session.   
Xxxxxx

  
So, I'm alive. I was in a hotel with shitty wifi so I couldn't really do anything. I know I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is kinda like an outline type thing so it's very shitty.

  
PJ's questioning but if I had to say, he's queer. I mean, he likes girls but if he had to go gay for someone, that someone would be Theo and only Theo.

  
Theo's gay. He's into pastel goth and all that. He's Cuban too. He's also skinny.


	11. LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Walk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. School is starting soon and I recently relapsed so I've been dealing with that for a while.

Chapter 11

  
Love is a weird feeling. It's almost non existent in today's world.

  
Love can be more than one type of thing.

  
You platonically love your kids and family, but this other type of love can ruin your life in a matter of seconds.

  
Romantic love is a horrible thing. But it's one of those things that you adore too. Makes you feel nice.

  
I love Peter Parker. He's the only person I've ever truly loved. I've been in many relationships and none of them can compare to what Peter and I had.

  
But the day he was forced to stop loving me...it broke me into pieces.

  
(4 years ago)

  
"Papa where are we going?" Will asked his drunk father.

  
"Just get in the car, Will. And hook your brother up."

  
"But Papa-"

  
"GET IN THE CAR!" Wade yelled angrily. Will flinched and did as his father said, by getting in the passenger seat.

  
{Y: You know what to do right}

  
(W: Yeah, drive off the Brooklyn bastards!)

  
{Y: This is gonna be good. So fucking good}

  
(W: Don't puss out at the last minute either)

  
Wade sighed and pulled the car onto the road.

  
"Are we going to Sister Margaret's? I have to tell Uncle Weasel about my project I did on him." Ava asked happily.

  
"I don't think so. We passed up the alley way to Sister Margaret's." Will said. "Ooh! We're going on the Brooklyn Bridge!"

  
{Y: A little closer...aaaannnddd)

  
(W: HIT THE GAS!)

  
Wade took a deep breath and looked at his children's pure eyes. They were so happy about being on the bridge.

  
(W: I said...HIT. THE. GAS!)

  
Wade eased his foot on the gas, going faster. "Papa, you're going a little too fast." Ava said, tapping his shoulder.

  
"No I'm not."

  
"Yes you are." Will piped in. Wade started to go even faster, gripping the steering wheel.

  
"No I'm not."

  
"PAPA! YOU ARE!" Ava yelled, kicking his seat.

  
"WE'RE GOING OFF THE BRIDGE!" Will screeched. He tried unbuckling his seatbelt, but Wade kept it in place.

  
"PAPA STOP!" Benny started crying, Ava started crying, and Will started crying all in order.

  
"I DONT WANNA DIE!" Will cried. 

  
Right when Wade was gonna drive off the bridge, Will grabbed the steering will and turned it so the car would flip in the opposite direction.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"Is anyone alive in there? Follow the sound of my voice!" Spider-Man called into the car that looked exactly like his. He saw a little kid's hand poking out of the passenger window.

  
Spiderman helped pull the kid out. He had a head full of curly blond hair. Spider-Man flipped the kid over and saw that it was his own son.

  
"Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" Peter screamed in horror. "What happened to my babies?!"

  
"Spider-Man, what happened?" Iron man asked. He opened his mask and saw Will's unconscious body. "Where's the rest of them?!"

  
The two tore the car apart and pulled Ava and Benny out. "GET AN AMBULANCE!"

  
"Benny isn't breathing! MY BABY ISNT BREATHING!" Peter cried.

  
The paramedics put the kids on stretchers and into the ambulance, and drove to the hospital.

  
Wade came up from all the rumble, and all Spider-Man saw was red. He jumped over the damaged car and punched Wade in the face.

  
"What did you do to my babies?!"

  
"I-I-"

  
"YOU BASTARD!" Peter yelled, slapping Wade hard across the face. "I HATE YOU! YOU MURDERED MY KIDS!"

  
"I didn't want to, Pete. They made me." Wade cried, his voice breaking. "I was drunk, I didn't know what to do."

  
"Excuse me, Spider-Man?" A paramedic called. Peter turned around, and walked over to the paramedic.

  
"Are the kids alright?"

  
"They're perfectly fine. I think they have some type of genetic healing factor thing. It saved their lives. We'll take them to the hospital to get them evaluated."

  
Peter sighed in relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

  
"You're welcome."   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"You'll never see them again. Ever! If I even consider letting you see them again, just go ahead and kill me." Peter growled angrily, signing the restraining order.

  
"Peter-" I begged, grabbing his arm.

  
"I don't wanna hear it! You heartless piece of shit!" He snatched his arm out of my hand and walked to the car that was being drove by Tony Stark, with my three kids sitting in the backseat. They waved sadly at me, and I waved back.

  
These 20 years are gonna be breeze, I know it. Yeah I'll miss my daughter's sweet 16 and all my kids' graduation, but I'll get over it.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
(Peter POV)

  
I hate him.

  
Wrong word. I DESPISE Wade Winston Wilson.

  
I'm such an idiot. I'm an idiot for marrying that son of a bitch and having children with him. He never loved me. Hell, I regret loving him. He just needed a place to stick his dick in and I was that place.

  
And guess what? I'm 4 months pregnant by the lunatic! It's sad that this kid is gonna grow up without a two parents. That's all Wade wanted. For his children to have to have what he didn't have, two wonderful parents.

  
But he fucked that up.

  
"Daddy." I heard Will squeak from the backseat.

  
"Yes baby?" I answered.

  
"When can we see Papa again?" He asked. I was gonna answer but Tony cut me off before I could.

  
"Never. I refuse to let him hurt you guys again."

  
"But, he didn't mean it." Ava whimpered. "The boxes made him upset, and they drove him to do it."

  
"Your father is a dangerous person, Ava. I don't want you around him for the time being."

  
"And what are you gonna do when you have the baby, idiot?" Will asked harshly.

  
"Pull over." I told Tony. I got out of the car and pulled Will out of it too. "William Winston Wilson, don't you dare talk to me like that again. Do you understand?"

  
"No!" He yelled back at me. "I wanna go live with Papa!"

  
"Okay, let the man kill you! I don't care! You brought it on yourself!"

  
"I don't wanna live with you! You're mean and horrible! I hate you!"

  
"Okay you wanna go live with him, then get to walking!" I yelled, pushing Will to the sidewalk. He looked back at me, tears rolling down his eyes. I felt a little guilty, but he wasn't gonna disrespect me. "Walk!"

  
"I hate you!"

  
"Good!" I yelled back, getting back in the car.

  
"Where's Will?" Tony asked.

  
"Just drive." I snapped at him.   
Xxxxxxx

  
That little fight was based off a true story that me and my mom  
had when I was little. Anyway, I'm alive.


	12. Say I Never Mattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I HATE YOU!"

Chapter 12

  
I heard a tiny knock on my door. I moved into an apartment not too far but far away from the house. I might spy on the kids when they're sleeping.

  
I opened the door, and heard tiny sobs. I looked down and saw Will, snot nosed and all, crying his eyes out. "Will, what happened?" I asked, bending down to his height.

  
"Daddy got mad at me, and we were fighting and he told me that if I wanted to live with you, that I had to walk to your apartment."

  
(W: Poor kid)

  
{Y: Let's just put him out of his misery. Let's just kill everyone}

  
"No." I told the boxes. "Willie, I can't let you stay with me. If the police find out that you're near me, they'll arrest me. You don't wanna see Papa go to jail, right?"

  
"But Papa-"

  
"Get it together, Will." Will let out a quick sob before wiping his nose and his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "Do you want Uncle Johnny to pick you up? Or Uncle Harry? Or Uncle Matt?"

  
(W: Jesus this kid has a lot of uncles)

  
"Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha." Will said, hugging himself.

  
"Okay. Stay here. Do you want anything to drink?" I asked as I stood up. Will shook his head no.

  
I grabbed my phone and called Natasha. "Hello?" She answered.

  
"Hey, Nat. Do you know anything about Will running away?" I asked.

  
"What? No. Did he?"

  
"Yeah. He's at my house. Apparently he walked." Natasha hung up.

  
(W: Bitch)

  
Then I heard a helicopter circling above my apartment, then different SHIELD vans pulled up. I groaned and walked out of the apartment with my hands up.

  
I've had run ins with Shield before, but I usually end up killing them, but not in front of my kid.

  
"William!" I heard Cap's yell. Will wrapped his arm around my waist, and it made my heart melt.

  
{Y: I can't believe I almost killed this ball of cuteness}

  
"Will you have to get off me." I said softly.

  
"No!"

  
"William!" I yelled. Will started to throw a tantrum as Steve tried to pry him off me. "You have go with Gran Gran."

  
There was too much going on. The voices were screaming, Shield agents had their guns pointed at me, Peter was yelling at them, I think I was yelling back at Peter, and it all ended when I made one movement to unhook Will's arms from around me.

  
Shots rang off. My immediate reaction was to guard Will. A lot of bullets got me in my back.

  
Will had my blood splattered all over him, until Cap told the guys to cease fire.

  
"Wilson, are you okay?" He asked.

  
"Forget about me!" I yelled. I turned Will around and wiped the blood off his face. "Are you okay, Willie?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Good."   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"You fucking idiot!" I yelled, walking up to Peter. "I'm the bad parent?! What "good parent" tells their kid to walk miles to get to another parent's house because of one petty argument?!"

  
Peter rolled his eyes and turned away from me.

  
It's settled.

  
I DESPISE Peter Parker. That rich brat that thinks he could get whatever he wants whenever he wants. He is a waste of air.

  
"How could I even love a person like you?! I'm glad I didn't have another baby with you! It sucks that I'm even tied to you through our kids! Why did I marry you? Was it the sex? It had to be because there is no way in hell that I could sit there and say I loved a person like you!"

  
"Well you did! Idiot!" Peter yelled back, pushing me. "I'm pregnant Wade!"

  
"You're a liar!"

  
"No I'm not!"

  
"YOU ARE!"

  
"I HATE YOU!"

  
"I HATE YOU MORE!"

  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tony yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU TWO ACT LIKE BIG ASS BABIES! NO WONDER YOUR KIDS ARE SO FUCKED UP!"

  
"Wade, Peter is pregnant." Matt said to me. That made me even more pissed.

  
"AND YOU PUT A RESTRAINING ORDER OUT ON ME?!" I yelled, pushing Peter into a wall. "You we're gonna keep me away from my kid?"

  
"Yes! Because you're insane!" Peter yelled back, pushing me.

  
"You knew exactly what you were doing when you got with him Peter!" Tony yelled. "You knew he was borderline insane! You knew he had problems, but that didn't matter to you. You still married him, you still had his kids, you still had sex with him!"

  
Peter was speechless. We all know how to make a whore shut their mouth. That's all he really was. I was stupid for believing that you could turn a hoe into a housewife.

  
"You're gonna pay the consequences for that. Both of you. You're gonna get rid of the restraining order and raise this child. I'm not saying live together and love each other." Tony growled. "Or I'm taking the kids away from the both you."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
That's what we did. I was there for my youngest's birth. Peter Benjamin Wilson Jr. is his name. He looks exactly like Peter.

  
"He's a cutie." I said, holding him. He was a fat baby too. I love fat babies.

  
(W: Why do we make such adorable babies?)

  
"Hey Wade." Peter started. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything. The restraining order was dramatic-"

  
"No it wasn't. You were trying to protect our kids, I understood why you did it. But you knew we were gonna have another baby, and you still did it anyway."

  
"I know. That's what I'm sorry for. Who knew a kid could bring us back together? As friends, I mean."

  
I laughed. I do love Peter. With all my heart. We just weren't meant to be together, and that's fine. Me and him will forever be close, just like me and my other baby mamas. (Yes I have another baby mama. Shiklah is her name, I have a daughter that's around Ellie's age named Warda)

  
The kid started crying, so handed him off to Peter. "I'll see you around Pete. I have to go sign a lease for my apartment."

  
"Okay. Before you go, can I ask you something?"

  
"Sure." I said, putting my phone in my pocket.

  
"Why aren't any of the bills coming to me? You know I can pay them right?" I almost laughed.

  
"No no no. You work at The Daily Bulge, and you're Spider-Man, and you're a father, and you're a scientist working with Shield. You'll pay them late, sweetheart." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his forehead, and a kiss on Junior's forehead. "I'ma call you PJ."


	13. Time Jump

Chapter 13

  
I heard footsteps coming into the house. I knew it had to be PJ and Will. The two idiots don't answer their phone, they always have Wade and I worried sick, and they come home looking (and smelling) like they bathed in blood.

  
I turned on the light, making my sons jump. They were covered from head to toe in blood and dirt, PJ had a long scratch on his neck and Will was holding his right arm.

  
"Welcome home. Let me see, you two are how late? 3-4 weeks? You told me you were going to be home a month ago!" I yelled. "I don't care what the hell you do with your life, William. You're 23, of legal age to drink, smoke, whatever. But, PJ is not. I coulda booked you for kidnapping. You don't call, you don't text, you don't do anything to make me trust you!"

  
"Why are you hollering at me? If you were a good father, you wouldn't let him go on the fuck mothering missions in the first place!" Will yelled back.

  
I know he didn't. I know good and damn well he didn't just curse at me. I webbed him to a wall, of course.

  
"I brought you into this world, and I will take you the hell out. You don't cuss at me. And for you young man," I said, pointing to PJ. "You're done. You're gonna go back to school, get your education. No more of this mission crap with your brother, understand?"

  
"Dad!" PJ yelled. "No, I'm not going back to the dumbass catholic school! They make me look like an idiot the last time I was there."

  
"Why the hell am I hearing all this damn cussing in the middle of the night?" I heard Wade say as he let out a yawn. His eyes went to Will webbed to the wall, with no arm, and both of them covered in blood. "I'm not even gonna ask."

  
"How can you not be concerned?" I asked. "They said they were gonna be here a whole month ago! That made me worry so much and you know that."

  
"Okay, calm down. Missions are unpredictable. Will, don't give your dad any specific time or date. You come back when you come back." Wade said as he grabbed the first aid kit from out of a cabinet. He grabbed his dagger and cut Will down from my webs, and started to stitch him up. "PJ can't go on anymore missions. He's too young and he needs to go back to school. No child of mine is gonna be a dumb assassin."

  
"Pops-" PJ started but Wade cut him off.

  
"Education always comes first, kiddo." PJ groaned and stormed off. "And take a shower you smell like shit!"

  
"FINE!" Then we heard a door slam.

  
"Welp I'm outta here. Britt is probably worried sick about me too." Will said. Brittney is Ava's best friend and Will's girlfriend. They're about to have twins! I'm so excited. I'm about to have three grand kids. Ava and Daken have a son named James Patrick.

 

"You surely did. That girl is pregnant and you go worry her like that." Will rolled his eyes.

  
"See ya." And then he left. Christ I'm getting old. I'm only 49 and I have three grand kids. Wade was really happy when he found out that Ava was pregnant. I thought he was gonna be upset because she was so young (20 is pretty young in my book) but he was happy that he's technically gonna be family with Logan now.

  
(2 Years Ago)

  
"Daddy, Papa, Uncle Logan, Daken and I have something to tell you." Ava said, fumbling with my fingers.

  
"What? You're moving in together? You're getting married?" I asked. "Do you have an STD?!"

  
"What? No!" Daken yelled. He cleared his throat. "There's gonna be an addition to the Howlett family."

  
"The hell are you talking about bub?"

  
I sniffed the air for a minute. "Holy mother of shit she's pregnant. I can smell it from here." I said nonchalantly.

  
I looked at Logan and Wade. Wade had a goofy smile on his face, and Logan looked ready to kill him. "LOGAN! You know what this means right?" Wade squealed. "We're in-laws. I think."

  
Sheer horror was covered Logan's face.

  
"DAKEN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Logan yelled, standing up and letting his claw things grow from his hands.

  
"The baby should be named, Jade if it's a girl!" Wade yelled happily. "What about for a boy-"

  
"SHUT UP WILSON!"

  
"Is that really how you want to talk to your son's Pops-in-law?"

  
"So, everyone's happy?" Ava asked.

  
"Yeah...just don't get married. Okay sweetheart?" I said, breaking Logan and Wade up.

  
(Flashback ending)  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
I have no idea where this story is going honestly. Hope everyone still likes it. So yeah.


End file.
